Large scale cooking, such as industrial cooking of foodstuffs, is of a growing interest, particularly as the demand for products such as pre-cooked dishes is increasing. In industrial cooking, it is often desired that certain properties of the products, such as shape and surface structure, are controlled and that products with little variation over time with regards to the desired properties can be delivered.
It is known to cook foodstuffs positioned between surfaces. In the American patent with number U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,671, cooking in oil of meat products positioned on a feed belt with a top belt preventing the products from floating in the oil is disclosed. There is, however, a need for of cooking equipment efficiently handling shape-controlled cooking and non-shape-controlled cooking of foodstuffs.